The present invention relates to motor vehicles and pertains particularly to a remotely controlled all terrain motor vehicle.
There exists a need for vehicles that can operate on rough terrain and on steep slopes. Such vehicles are needed for numerous tasks. These include the hauling of tools, equipment, and other articles of commerce.
There is also a need for vehicles of this type that can carry out various operations on steep slopes and in remote locations. Such vehicles could carry out logging operations, re-foresting and similar operations. Other operations could include seeding, planting, soil and erosion control and fire fighting operations.
There also exists a need for vehicles that can be remotely operated on steep slopes and in hazardous areas, These vehicles would carry out many of the above operations by an operator through remote control from a safe location.
A number of vehicles have been developed for rough terrain, such as those developed for the military. These, however, are not suitable for the aforementioned operations. The following patents are exemplary of the prior art approach to some vehicles of this type:
U. S. Pat. Nos. 146,224, 621,634, 1,059,498, 1,231,352, 2,959,201, 3,675,724, 3,724,554, 3,762,478.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,564 3,889,759 4,343,513 4,366,877, 4,482,960, 4,519,460, 4,549,610, 4,560,010.
None of these are suitable for the requirements pointed out above.